The edge of alcohol
by MagdalenaCS
Summary: -lo he conseguido mocoso- fueron sus palabras, frías como siempre  -¿qué cosa, hm? ¿Entender lo que realmente es arte?- su voz burlesca resonó con el tono típico de la ebriedad   -no idiota, lo he conseguido, he vuelto a ser humano.   Lemon DeiSaso


**The edge of alcohol**

_**(El filo del alcohol)**_

Siete segundos… todo sucedió en tan sólo siete segundos; los primeros dos se gastaron en dejar caer las gotas color esmeralda en el tubo de ensayo en el cual estaba depositando toda la fe que no tenía, el siguiente resonó tal cual fuese un palpitar en su pecho, allí donde residía todo lo que era, sintiendo incluso como el aire era retenido en un reflejo humano e inútil para él cuando las gotas se fundieron en un eco con el líquido carmesí, adquiriendo un tono púrpura; el próximo se desvaneció en cuanto algo del contenido del tubo fue vaciado en un pergamino, en el cual estaba escrito el jutsu que había utilizado hace ya veinte años para abandonar todo aquello que lo hacía débil, emocional, humano. Los próximos tres segundos murieron junto al humo violáceo, mientras la mente del marionetista trataba de procesar lo que esto significaba… lo había conseguido.

Habían sido dos años de incesante trabajo, de postergar inconscientemente el mantenimiento de sus marionetas, de probar formula tras formula sin avance alguno; de necesitar de él, Deidara, la razón por la cual estaba revirtiendo su obra maestra para volver a ser todo aquello que odiaba y despreciaba ¿por qué? Realmente no lo sabía, el mocoso se había acercado a él lentamente, pero de forma constante; para cuando se había dado cuenta de lo necesario que era para su vida rutinaria ya era demasiado tarde, las sensaciones extrañas, si se les podía llamar como tal, se habían adherido y multiplicado en su pecho como un cáncer, por el cual estaba seguro que iba a morir si no lo extirpaba pronto. Pero por más que intento alejarlo, humillarlo, de sacarlo de su mente este seguía incrustado con garras profundas, sofocándolo. Lo peor llegó cuando el menor saco a luz el tema en el cual estaba menos instruido: lo sexual; le habló con lujo de detalles cada encuentro íntimo que había tenido, describió tal cual fuera una pintura la perfección de sus amantes, la exquisitez de sus cuerpos ¡me estaba volviendo loco! Lo único que quería era que cerrara su boca de una puta vez para que las nuevas sensaciones extrañas que estaban surgiendo se detuvieran. Entonces en una de esas charlas (monólogos) de Deidara al rubio este se le ocurrió preguntar "¿y tú qué me dices Danna? Cuéntame la que más te haya gustado, hm" y quedé allí, estupefacto, mi mente no logró fabricar más que la verdad "yo nunca hice ese tipo de cosas, mocoso". En ese mismo instante selló su tumba.

Desde entonces el ojiazul no volvió a dejarlo en paz; aun recordaba el hambre en sus ojos al confesarle su inexperiencia, si hubiera podido, un escalofrió habría recorrido su espalda por completo. Las conversaciones se volvieron más sugerentes, ninguna oportunidad fue desperdiciada por su socio para echarle en cara lo que se estaba perdiendo, tentándolo al camino que finalmente hoy terminaba de recorrer. Las imágenes de Deidara gimiendo su nombre, la incomodidad, las sensaciones molestas, todo eso se iría esta noche, después de cuatro años de aguantar al rubio y de dos de incesante trabajo, todo acabaría entre las sabanas de Deidara.

Hoy era una noche de viernes, fin de mes, razón por la cual los miembros de la organización estaban celebrando entre apuestas y alcohol la millonaria paga recién recibida, mismo motivo por el que no se extraño en nada al ver al joven terrorista ebrio hasta la medula tirado en el piso de su habitación, moldeando su arcilla de mala forma por la alta dosis de etanol. Rápidamente un pensamiento cruzó su mente, era mucho mejor que esto ocurriera así, con su compañero atontado por el alcohol, de esta forma su denigración sería menor y de todas formas esto acabaría antes del amanecer.

-lo he conseguido mocoso- fueron sus palabras, frías como siempre y sin expresar de forma alguna lo importante que era para él este logro.

-¿qué cosa, hm? ¿Entender lo que realmente es arte?- su voz burlesca resonó con el tono típico de la ebriedad y su boca sonriente lo miraba con aburrimiento.

-no idiota, lo he conseguido, he vuelto a ser humano.

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire por bastante tiempo, el cerebro dopado las procesó con lentitud hasta que finalmente entendió su sentido – eso significa que vienes para que te folle, hm – los labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pervertida y sin autorización alguna le quitó el manto de la organización dejándolo con su torso desnudo, e inició un lento camino de besos desde la clavícula hasta el oído de su maestro – al parecer al fin lo has admitido, Danna. Tu arte nunca se podrá comparar con el mío, realmente no se qué hacer en estos momentos, ¿debería lanzarte a mi cama y tomar lo que me pertenece? o simplemente contemplar la total humillación de Akasuna no Sasori, el marionetista más grande de todos los tiempos, que incluso convirtió su cuerpo en 'arte' y que ahora está admitiendo que este es un completo error.

En un comienzo los labios suaves sobre su cuello hicieron a su estomago dar vueltas por la anticipación, eso claro fue hasta que al mocoso se le ocurrió abrir la boca -¿Qué tiene que ver mi arte en todo esto Deidara? ¡Nada absolutamente!, así que te pediría que te limitaras a hacer lo que tienes que hacer- dijo dando por terminada la discusión, pero no para el rubio – tiene todo que ver Danna, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Te deshiciste de tu humanidad para abandonar los estúpidos sentimientos, le quitaste a tu cuerpo cada parte que fuera, a tu parecer, una debilidad, te hiciste eterno para ser uno con tu arte ¿y qué has ganado? Los sentimientos siguen allí, incluso son mayores puesto que no tienes forma de frenarlos, tus actuales fortalezas se han convertido en debilidades ya que no puedes gozar de la eternidad que tanto ansiabas, te has encerrado en un cuerpo que aunque no envejezca, ni tenga necesidades, te impide disfrutar de lo que es en sí lo eterno: vivir.

-¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE!-no quería escucharlo, todo lo que decía no era cierto, ¡eran mentiras! ¿Qué podía saber el sobre su arte? ¿Qué podía entender él lo que vivía día a día en ese cuerpo? Cómo… ¿Cómo demonios pudo comprenderlo? Estaba tirándole en su cara todo aquello que se había negado a aceptar, cada palabra era como un puñal, rasgando todo aquello que consideraba como una verdad absoluta. Tenía que alejarse de allí, no quería escuchar más, no debía escuchar más; se suponía que hoy debía volver a la paz y quietud que tuvo hasta que el idiota apareció en su vida, no llenarse con más ideas que le atormentaran, que no le dejaran tranquilo. Su arte era todo para él, ¡todo! Lo había dado absolutamente todo por él, ¿Qué podía entender Deidara sobre sacrificar por un bien mayor? El terrorista solo pensaba en sí mismo: Sasori vivía por su arte, pero el 'arte' vivía para Deidara.

-¿pero sabes qué es lo peor Danna?- susurro a su oído antes de dejarlo ir- que me necesitas, a tal punto, que tu eternidad no es nada al compararlo conmigo, por eso huyes; tu piel pide a gritos la mía, y aunque no lo quieras esto no se acabara hoy, ni mañana, ni después de haber follado tu culo mil veces; siempre me necesitaras, porque tu arte te privó de todo lo que yo reflejo, y eso te atrae como un imán hacia mí, y lo hará a tu estilo Danna…-sonrió, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo salía de su cuarto- eternamente.

Cerró la puerta con brusquedad, sin rumbo fijo comenzó a caminar y a alejarse de ese lugar, quería acallar sus pensamientos, borrarlos de su mente, comprobar que nada de lo que había dicho el terrorista era cierto. Y como respuesta divina dio con el hall del lugar donde las botellas a medio vaciar de alcohol habían sido abandonadas hace pocas horas; nada cruzó por su mente que le impidiera comenzar a beber del embace mismo el necesario líquido que le permitiría eliminar, por lo menos hasta que su tiempo como humano terminase, los pensamientos que lo estaban acongojando. Permanecería en esa forma sólo doce horas, tiempo que debió haber sido suficiente para saciar su curiosidad y volver todo a la normalidad, pero que como siempre, su pupilo se había encargado de arruinar y de empeorar aún más las cosas. Tiró la primera botella al suelo, y un tanto mareado busco una gemela para ahogarlo todo.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, todo lo que sabía era que algo estaba mal, algo que no podía recordar pero cuyo culpable tenía solo un nombre –estúpido Deidara- tragó un sorbo más de alcohol ¿Quién necesitaba a ese mocoso engreído? El no era de nadie, podía tener lo que quería de cualquiera, no es como si su polla fuera algo único o espectacular, todo esto era mera curiosidad porque el rubio le había llenado la cabeza con ideas pervertidas que estaban fuera de su alcance; él solo había aceptado el reto y lo había ganado, ahora podía experimentar todo aquello que Deidara se dio el lujo de describir sin olvidar detalle y lo haría con quien a él se le diera la gana, en ninguna parte del imaginario contrato decía que debía ser Deidara quien saciara su curiosidad. ¿Pero entonces quien? De aquí a que llegara al pueblo más cercano sería una marioneta de nuevo, y no estaba dispuesto volver a intentarlo con el mocoso, sabía que estaba borracho y que por ello había arruinado la que aseguraba fue su única oportunidad de meterlo en su cama, pero no por ello iba a sacrificar el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Y por sobre todo quería hacerle pagar toda esta situación que le había obligado a vivir; apuñalar hasta el fondo de su pecho una herida tan grande que quedara grabada en él para siempre. –Mocoso de mierda- escupió con frustración; estaba a punto de resignarse en el momento en que la voz de su respuesta le golpeó sus adormecidos sentidos.

Cuando Itachi se encamino al hall en busca de algo para aliviar un poco los efectos de su actual embriaguez, nunca se imaginó ver tal escena. En primer lugar Sasori, uno de los sujetos más inexpresivos dentro de los miembros estaba en el suelo aferrado como si su vida dependiera de ello a una botella de licor, con los ojos intentando retener lágrimas y una expresión de furia en todo su rostro; en segundo lugar no paraba de decir cosas como 'estúpido Deidara' o 'mocoso de mierda' entre cada trago y por último y más importante que todo, su torso desnudo mostraba que por la razón que fuera el marionetista no era una marioneta más. En una situación corriente esto no le hubiera importado para nada, pero los efectos del alcohol le hacían sentirse curioso por la situación bizarra y sin pensarlo mucho se sentó frente al artista, tomó otra de las botellas a medio vaciar y dando un corto trago se dispuso a saciar su curiosidad - ¿una mala noche Akasuna?

Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, la persona que mas odiaba Deidara, la única por la cual su arte había sido humillado, la razón del mocoso para entrenar día y noche, su obsesión, estaba ahora frente suyo intentando seguramente sonsacarle alguna información. Era perfecto, todo estaba simplemente divinamente preparado por el destino; ya casi podía saborear su venganza – la noche aun no termina Uchiha, aún puede mejorar- un sonrisa falsa salió de sus labios – dime ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a hacerla un poco mejor?- su rostro se acercó al moreno, sus manos se apoyaron en los hombros del otro, de pronto todo había perdido importancia, sólo estaban su curiosidad y la venganza en su mente. Finalmente eliminó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y comenzó a besar al pelinegro según lo poco que conocía, obviamente enseñado por la rubia. Itachi no reaccionó al principio, supuso que toda esta situación era demasiado bizarra para asimilarla rápido, pero en cuanto sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis de lo que estaba sucediendo sus manos comenzaron a recorrer con hambre el cuerpo que sin saberlo se entregaba casto a sus brazos.

Sasori nunca simpatizo con el Uchiha, es más, si hubiera estado sólo un poco más sobrio realmente hubiera reconsiderado si valía la pena la venganza a cambio de entregarse al moreno, pero lamentablemente para él había pasado el filo la letal dosis que en estos momentos le hacía actuar de forma aun más irracional de lo que se pudiera esperar de él. No estaba siendo amable, y claro, ¿cómo iba a serlo? si simplemente se había abalanzado sobre el poseedor del sharingan; Itachi no sabía nada sobre él ni que esta era la primera vez que estaba sintiendo el contacto piel a piel de una caricia erógena. Todo abombaba su cabeza en un sinfín de sensaciones entre agradables y dolorosas, entre satisfacción y culpabilidad mientras que su conciencia viajaba desde el espacio real a la vista borrosa de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su ropa había sido quitada y ahora estaba siendo observado de pies a cabeza; entonces la imagen de Deidara mirándolo con hambre al enterarse de su castidad cruzó como un rayo por su mente y una presión comenzó a formarse en su pecho, sofocándolo. Su cuerpo era tocado de cada forma que recordaba a Deidara haber mencionado, cada célula de su cuerpo estaba hirviendo por las sensaciones agradables, mientras que su mente se congelaba en un vacio que las hábiles manos del Uchiha no podían alcanzar; estaba allí satisfaciendo su curiosidad, vengándose del mocoso, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no sentía la dicha, la euforia, la pasión de lo que estaba haciendo? Se obligó a pensar que antes de que este juego de caricias terminara podría sentirlas; se negaba a aceptar la respuesta obvia a estas interrogantes.

Era Deidara, esto no le satisfacía porque no era Deidara quien estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, quien le estaba enseñando lo que la piel podía ofrecerle, quien tendría de su cuerpo lo que nunca nadie tuvo antes. Realmente quería llorar, la verdad era tan innegable que necesitaba dejar salir su frustración y la que tantos años había retenido sin forma de escape en su cuerpo eterno. Necesitaba a Deidara, tal como había dicho este, y todo lo demás ¡todo era cierto! y esto empezó a desesperarlo, debía acabarse de alguna forma, detener estos sentimientos que atentaban contra su cordura. Sus pensamientos eran tan pesados que ni siquiera estaba respondiendo a lo que el moreno le estaba haciendo, motivo por el que este se detuvo completamente y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, notando por primera vez la desnudez y el deseo en el cuerpo ajeno; Sasori encontró únicamente una respuesta para huir de la verdad y la dejó escapar en un hilo de voz, semejante a su esperanza –Tómame de una vez.

El sonido del vidrio trisándose en el piso fue lo que oyó segundos antes que su cuerpo fuera lanzado sobre la mesa baja en que antiguamente se había encontrado el líquido que había creado toda esta escena; sintió sus piernas ser abiertas y sin siquiera alcanzar a reaccionar un fuerte dolor recorrió toda su espina hasta llegar a las cuerdas vocales de su garganta, haciéndolo gritar. Mordió sus labios para intentar acallar sus propios alaridos, sus manos agarraron con fuerza el mantel de la mesa que era testigo de su primera vez; las lágrimas escaparon silenciosas de sus ojos conteniendo en ellas tanto el dolor como la frustración del marionetista quien ya en este punto no podía dejar de pensar en Deidara, a unas cuantas habitaciones más lejos, durmiendo seguramente a causa del alcohol. Su boca moría por gritar su nombre, su piel por sentir la suya, sus labios por rozar los que habían pronunciado la verdad dolorosa: necesitaba a Deidara, tanto que quería destruirse a sí mismo por haber caído tan bajo, y ahora, con un poco menos de licor nublándole la mente, las ideas de lo que realmente estaba haciendo esta noche lo comenzaban a invadir haciéndolo sentir tan…asqueado de sí mismo. Itachi llevaba un ritmo rápido, no pasó mucho hasta que este llenó con su esencia el interior del marionetista, el cual incorporándose rápidamente se vistió y escapó del lugar.

No quería mirar atrás, su necesidad palpitante entre sus piernas no había sido saciada pero eso no le importaba ahora, todo lo que quería era alejarse lo más posible de allí, llegar a su cama y olvidarse que todo esto había ocurrido. Nuevamente vio en el alcohol un escape que aunque peligroso para su razón necesitaba urgentemente; eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y su cuerpo no volvería a ser el de antes hasta medio día, necesitaba eliminar estos sentimientos humanos, quería borrar de sí todo lo que había ocurrido esta noche que creyó sería el fin de sus torturas. Vació el contenido de la botella que encontró en el suelo del pasillo antes de entrar a su cuarto, la desechó nuevamente y se dispuso a tumbarse sobre su cama y descansar hasta que quizás toda esta pesadilla acabara. Sin embargo, su cuerpo sólo alcanzó a tocar las mantas de su cama cuando el sonido del sello que cerraba su puerta resonó tras él. No levantó la vista, no quería saber quién era porque perfectamente conocía la respuesta, el único que conocía su sello, el causante de todo esto, Deidara, estaba ahora solo con sus pantalones a menos de tres metros de su cama y su boca pronto comenzaría a pronunciar alguna otra estupidez que le arruinara aún más la noche.

-Danna – aquí empezaba – lamento si dije algo que te molestara, la verdad no puedo recordar que te dije, hm. Sólo que diste un portazo al salir de mi cuarto - ¿qué? Era todo lo que se le podía cruzar por la cabeza en estos momentos, estaba allí, ese… ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA! ¡Diciendo que no recordaba nada, absolutamente ninguna de las palabras que le habían llevado junto con el alcohol a acostarse con el Uchiha en vez de con él! Quería gritar, echarle en cara lo que había hecho con la persona que más odiaba, hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que él estaba cargando ahora. Pero sus labios no pudieron pronunciar palabra alguna, pues al igual que él con Itachi unas horas atrás, Deidara había eliminado la distancia que los separaba y le entregaba un largo beso apasionado. Y para su desgracia comenzó a comparar, dándose cuenta que este beso no tenía absolutamente nada en común con los que compartió con el pelinegro; Deidara lo llenaba de un algo que no podía describir y que ahora sabía nadie más podía entregarle. Eso fue lo que realmente admitió mientras el rubio susurraba – pero sí recuerdo que conseguiste volverte humano Danna, felicidades… déjame darte un premio que te gustará, hm –"demasiado tarde" pensó el pelirrojo, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se dispuso a disfrutar de lo que su compañero le mostraría, había pasado por tanto para llegar a esto, al menos quería sentir que sus esfuerzos habían valido algo.

Los labios de Deidara dieron besos cortos por el cuerpo pequeño; todo era como un sueño para él, había anhelado tanto por esto que sentía que no podía ser real, que era otro sueño del que despertaría; no podía creer que 'casi' había arruinado todo por beber de más; pero su maestro le había perdonado lo que sea que le había hecho y se estaba entregando a él completamente. La idea de ser el primero en tocar a su Danna lo volvía loco; había en un principio querido creer que todo era mera química entre ellos, que con un polvo todo se solucionaría, razón por la cual presionó constantemente de formas discretas a Sasori para que encontrara una forma de convertirse en humano otra vez y acabar esto rápido. Él no era una persona que se preocupaba por los demás, en su mundo existían él y su arte, pero por alguna razón, después de estar tantos años al lado del pelirrojo aquel paraje en que estaba en solitario comenzó a ser visitado frecuentemente por el marionetista, cada vez más seguido, hasta que finalmente se quedo allí con él. "Esto está mal" se dijo a sí mismo muchas veces; había dejado entrar a alguien que ni siquiera comprendía su arte, más aún, que apreciaba todo aquello que él detestaba y sin embargo se había vuelto más necesario que el aire. Eso era exactamente lo que odiaba, esa palabra, se suponía que él no necesitaba nada más que su arte, que el centro de su vida era él y solo él, entonces ¿Por qué cuando veía la cara de frustración de Sasori al no poder conseguir la formula de la humanidad sentía que daría todo por cambiarla a una más alegre? No quería entenderlo, todas estas estupideces no quería entenderlas. En primer lugar porque creía que estaba sintiendo algo que con ninguna de las muchas mujeres que había tenido en su corta vida había sentido, creyó que era porque Sasori era un artista como él, quiso creer que era eso. Es por eso que mientras el alcohol tomó las riendas de su cuerpo, sin saberlo intentó destruir lo que creía que hacía a Sasori necesario para él, romper en pedazos su arte y con el matar al artista en su interior, al maldito artista que le había hecho sentir…amor.

Todo era tan diferente, su cuerpo se estremecía ante cada toque, las manos de Deidara viajaban lento por su torso, con delicadeza, tal cual fuera a romperse, reconociendo el cuerpo que consideraba sería sólo suyo y al mismo tiempo sus propias manos comenzaron a memorizar la piel tostada. Una punzada de culpabilidad lo hería cada vez que pensaba en el esmero que estaba poniendo su compañero para tomar las cosas lentas, a pesar de que sabía que se moría por tomarlo ahora. Los besos se tornaron más apasionados, el rosado guardián de la boca de Deidara comenzó a jugar con el suyo propio, en una danza erótica que parecía no tener ni fin ni ganador. Su respiración se agitaba, podía sentirlo todo, absolutamente todo y eso en sí ya era lo suficientemente excitante, las manos de terrorista ahora mas confiadas le daban deliciosas caricias de mayor intensidad y las suyas se dedicaban afanosas a desnudar de la poca ropa que aun tenía puesta al bombardero; sus bocas se separaron sólo para dar paso a los gemidos crecientes de Sasori mientras su amante bajaba por su cuello hasta las pequeñas protuberancias en su pecho y comenzaba a lamerlas. Cada cosa que le hacía a su cuerpo lo hacía sentir más y más necesitado, el alcohol aun hacia efecto por lo que olvidando su orgullo dejo que sus gemidos salieran con descaro de sus labios abiertos de par en par; quería más, mucho más de esta droga que le nublaba su sentido común y le invitaba a entregarse a los placeres de la carne, si ni siquiera estaba desnudo todavía y ya sentía que podía desfallecer allí mismo. Era tal cual le había dicho Deidara, las acciones eran las mismas, pero las sensaciones eran algo que el vocabulario nunca podría describir, y nuevamente la culpabilidad le inundó, pero fue sustituida rápidamente por otro sentimiento…

Bajó más por el torso desnudo hasta el ombligo de su maestro, con su boca comenzó a delinearlo, sonsacándole otro de los muchos gemidos que Sasori le había dado esta noche, y aún estaba empezando. Sus manos quitaron los pantalones con rapidez dejándolos a un lado sin siquiera mirarlos y ayudó a su amante a que le liberara de los propios; estaba ansioso por ver precisamente lo que le indicaría completamente que su pinocho se había transformado en un niño de verdad. Rió para sus adentros por la comparación, y finalmente tuvo ante él el miembro palpitante y deseoso de ser tocado por primera vez. Sus manos temblaron un poco por la anticipación, pero una vez que rodearon la polla ardiente de este se dispuso a componer con él un compás de interminables gemidos eufóricos y excitantes. Las lenguas de sus manos comenzaron a jugar, una lamiendo las gónadas de su maestro, la otra ayudando a masturbar al marionetista y la suya propia lamiendo de arriba abajo el glande que por primera vez experimentaba la sensación de líquido pre-eyaculatorio saliendo de su interior. Podía morir ahora mismo y estaría feliz, todo era perfecto, absolutamente perfecto, tal cual había pensado que sería.

"esto estaba mal, absolutamente mal" fue lo que pensó al recibir de golpe este nuevo tipo de placer que lo enloquecía; se suponía que su primera vez debería haber sido así, de esta forma tan embriagadora y llena de sensaciones, pero por causa de Deidara había arruinado completamente la noche, le había empujado a cometer este error tan grande que no tenía solución; ahora a pesar del enorme placer al que se estaba enfrentando, lo único que llenaba su mente era la culpa. En especial cada vez que veía al bombardero con esa sonrisa tan feliz y plena, él que era la causa de todo se atrevía a disfrutar completamente de lo que él mismo ya no podía. Sentía como cada caricia, impulsada por el arrepentimiento, convertía el placer en odio puro hacia Deidara. Sus manos estaban perdidas y fuertemente aferradas a la melena de oro cuando nuevamente la voz ahora mas ronca por el placer intentó susurrar una pregunta que fue contestada sin alcanzar a ser exhalada - hazlo ahora Deidara, no quiero juegos previos, no me gusta esperar y por ti ya lo he hecho suficiente, termina todo de una buena vez.

De verdad quería gritar y reír de felicidad, al fin lo tomaría, el cuerpo puro y casto al fin sería completamente suyo; con cuidado comenzó a entrar su miembro grande y palpitante en la pequeña cavidad, poniendo atención al rostro de Sasori, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse y sus manos buscando un punto de apoyo en el cual desquitar la sensación incomoda y seguramente dolorosa. Entonces, su ensimismamiento se rompió al sentir que el interior del marionetista estaba demasiado húmedo, se retiró al pensar que quizás lo había hecho sangrar más de la cuenta, pero nada lo hizo estar preparado para ver el liquido blanquecino saliendo de su interior; sus ojos se centraron inmediatamente en los pantalones que sin cuidado había desechado; podía ver rastros de sangre y humedad que aunque no quisiera aceptar sabía cuál era su causa. Sintió como la furia se abría paso por todo su cuerpo, comenzó a temblar, no podía articular bien las palabra, la verdad le estaba comiendo las entrañas - ¿Quién…?- no hubo respuesta - ¿QUIEN FUE PUTA DE MIERDA?

-¿Qué pasa Deidara?- su voz reunió todo el odio que había acumulado esta noche -¿realmente importa? Tú sólo querías un polvo rápido conmigo, yo deseaba experimentar lo que tú me decías de tus experiencias sexuales ¿en qué parte dije que sería a ti al que recurriría para saciar mi curiosidad?- podía ver como las facciones se iban endureciendo cada vez más, y eso era lo que deseaba, ver el dolor, sufrimiento, culpa y todas las sensaciones horribles que había sentido por causa de él y no pudo más que sentirse animado por su reacción –de todas formas no creo que sea necesario que lo sepas- sabía lo que haría ahora y se preparó para la fuerte punzada de dolor que recibió al ser penetrado con brusquedad, más esta vez había algo bueno en esta sensación, le hacía sentir que su culpa era menor y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba -¿QUIEN FUE MIERDA? ¡CONTESTAME MALDITA PUTA! – El pelirrojo comenzó a reír – Itachi.

Cuando ese nombre salió de sus labios realmente creyó que algo en él se había roto; maldijo con todas sus fuerzas la puta botella de alcohol que le había llevado a molestar a Sasori y a dejarlo caer en las manos de… Uchiha Itachi. El sólo pensamiento le daban ganas de vomitar, no se imaginaba porque razón ellos dos terminarían acostándose juntos, ¡ninguna! Únicamente podía pensar que la comadreja había abusado del débil cuerpo humano de su maestro, después de todo, la transformación había consumido mucho chakra como alguna vez le explicó este mismo que ocurriría, por lo que ni siquiera habría podido formar sus hilos. El pensamiento de esa situación le disgustó pero no tanto como la anterior, "seguramente fue así" se dijo "él sólo está tratando de hacerse el fuerte"-P-puedo hacer que esto sea agradable Danna- fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa fingida y falso tono amable.

"No… ¡no! ¡NO!" como se atrevía… como siquiera podía sonreírle y más aun sugerirle que podía ser amable, ¡él no quería eso! Quería sentir el dolor redimiendo cada una de sus culpas, pagar con su sufrimiento la expiación de sus errores, debía… no, NECESITABA sentir el dolor siendo impartido por el mismo Deidara – no sé en que estas pensando, pero no quiero tu caridad, después de todo, Itachi era mucho mejor que tú – "bingo", el bombardero había comenzado a moverse nuevamente, esta vez con mayor brusquedad, casi podía asegurar que sus músculos se habían desgarrado, pero eso era lo que anhelaba – mucho mejor Dei- la furia filtrándose de cada poro de su compañero –mucho más que tú.

-¡CALLATE!-su mano derecha golpeo con fuerza el rostro blanquecino, seguramente formando un próximo hematoma, pero la mención a Itachi no se detenía -¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE!- lo golpeó unas veces más, pero ahora comenzó a reír de forma imparable sin dejar de gemir el nombre del Uchiha en vez del suyo; sus manos se cerraron alrededor de la garganta que estaba pronunciando esas palabras, con fuerza, casi quitándole el aire. Todo se detuvo, reemplazado ahora por una sonrisa fugaz que duró sólo segundos y que a su vez desapareció para dar paso al rostro que siempre había conocido de él, frio, inmutable, sin emoción. Comenzó a desesperarse, ¡se suponía que esto no sería así! El debía estar allí entregado en cuerpo y alma a él, siendo tocado por primera vez, retorciéndose de placer; a cambio tenía al Sasori de siempre, con este cuerpo que solo viviría unas pocas horas y ni siquiera podía sacarle un gemido. Lo penetró cada vez con más fuerza, probó varias posiciones, le brindó todo el placer que sabia dar pero a pesar de que los gemidos fueron liberados sus ojos no estaban con él, seguían igual que siempre, monótonos, lejos, muy lejos, exactamente a la misma distancia que estaba él ahora del corazón de Sasori. Comenzó a preguntarse si realmente el placer puro que vio antes era fingido, si Itachi le había hecho disfrutar más, si de verdad prefería a la comadreja que a él.

"Esta será la última vez que seré humano" se aseguró. Nada lo volvería a tentar a dejar la seguridad de su cuerpo sin emociones por algo como esto. Las caricias de Deidara eran increíbles, y mezcladas con el dolor de la desesperación de este lo hacían mucho más placentero, pero se negó a expresar su sentir, ese sería el castigo que su pupilo recibiría, podía tener sexo con el cuanto deseara, no le importaba, pero no obtendría nada más que lo que ya tenía antes de que todo esto pasara; no lo dejaría ver el placer en su ojos, ni escuchar los gritos que su garganta se moría por liberar, mucho menos, diría el nombre que mordiendo sus labios necesitaba gritar. Se había acostado con Itachi deseando decir el nombre de Deidara, se había acostado con Deidara nombrando a Itachi, esa palabra se quedaría para siempre guardada en su garganta humana y moriría con ella a medio día. El ojiazul levantó sus piernas y las puso en sus hombros, algo en su interior que Deidara había estado estimulando hace un tiempo ya, era alcanzado ahora con mayor facilidad haciéndole más difícil mantener su inmutabilidad, sentía que algo bajo su vientre, como fuego, se estaba acumulando a tal punto que en cualquier momento iba a explotar; frunció el seño ante la palabra, exactamente ahora no quería saber nada sobre el arte del mocoso, de hecho, no quería tener nada que ver con él; por ello, aguantó las ganas de preguntarle al menor el significado de la intensa sensación. Unos minutos después todo se fue a negro, sus ojos se cerraron, su cuerpo se convulsionó en el choque eléctrico de todos sus nervios, su esencia fue liberada en su vientre mientras que la de su amante inundaba completamente su interior, en una sensación que no podía describir más que como exquisita; sus manos agarraron con fuerza las del otro y su boca ocultó lo mejor que pudo el nombre que prófugo había escapado de sus labios; fue como tocar el cielo por un segundo, algo tan pleno, pero que solo sentiría una vez… como el arte de Deidara. Sus ojos aún cerrados dejaron escapar pequeñas gotas saladas ante esta realidad que había comprendido de golpe en el momento de su primer y único orgasmo… amaba a Deidara.

Los ojos azules se inundaron con lágrimas de frustración, no aceptando lo que había sucedido, queriendo retroceder el tiempo unas horas atrás y rechazar la botella que Hidan le había ofrecido, deseó nunca haberle mencionado sus experiencias a Sasori, nunca haber sido su compañero, jamás haber entrado en esta organización de mierda ni dejar que nada más que su arte le hiciera compañía. Ahora mismo, simplemente se conformaría con detener para siempre el tiempo en los minutos en que su maestro gemía de placer antes de que él descubriera que Itachi le había quitado aquello por lo que había esperado tanto, precisamente él; su odio creció aún mas esa noche, ahora no podría vivir tranquilo hasta asegurarse que le devolvería la mano algún día. Su intención era salir de la habitación del marionetista lo antes posible, en estos momento necesitaba salir a volar algo, pero la voz agitada del pelirrojo lo detuvo – fue mi primer orgasmo- el rubio se volteó a mirarlo, su rostro pálido y cubierto de hematomas bajó la vista – yo sólo… quería que supieras eso.

Un momento de debilidad humana fue como califico las últimas palabras salidas de su boca, mientras la luz del sol se filtraba por pequeñas rendijas en el lugar; sin embargo, no quería que Deidara se marchase, no sabía porque ni quería entenderlo ahora, el alcohol se había desvanecido definitivamente y las piezas del rompecabezas estaban volviendo a su lugar. Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y cerró los ojos esperando un milagro. Para su sorpresa, el terrorista se recostó junto a él en su cama y contra toda lógica dejó que el ojiazul lo acunara en sus brazos; como siempre, sabía de antemano las palabras que diría su compañero, es por ello que ocultó su rostro en el pecho varonil mientras sus manos se aferraban a su espalda con fuerza, como si temiera que se desvaneciera de repente, pues no podía entender como alguien tan distinto a él había podido llegar a comprenderlo tan a cabalidad, así como el verdadero sentido de las palabras que anteriormente el marionetista había dicho – yo también lo siento Danna-una duda asomo al instante pero no fue necesario pronunciarla- y sí, también te perdono.

Finalmente, ambos cerraron sus ojos, dándole termino a la noche.


End file.
